


fawn dies and goes to heaven

by superlxnary



Category: fawn and kastra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlxnary/pseuds/superlxnary
Summary: all in the title xdxdxd





	

fawn fell to the ground lifelessly as i snapped their neck and they died instantly

fawn went ot heaven the end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

just kidding they went to hell


End file.
